Olympe - Fin alternative
by Stanzinais
Summary: Elle est sous-gouvernante des Enfants de France, il est paysan. Ils n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer, pourtant ils se sont aimés. Cet amour les mènera jusqu'au pied de la Bastille, un certain 14 juillet 1789. Mais là, les rôles s'inversent. Il aurait dû mourir, mais elle va vouloir le sauver. Leur amour sera-t-il plus fort que le mauvais sort ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Cette fanfiction est une fin alternative de mon autre fiction Olympe, mais basée sur la version 2 du spectacle _1789, les Amants de la Bastille_. Certains passages de la fiction initiale sont repris, parfois réarrangés, afin de l'y intégrer parfaitement, de sorte qu'elle constitue une autre réelle fin plausible. Elle me permet ainsi de rendre hommage et de faire un clin d'œil aux deux saisons du spectacle, toutes deux différentes mais excellentes, et il aurait été injuste de ne pas traiter la saison 2.

Les chapitres ne seront pas vraiment des chapitres, plutôt des morceaux de chapitres, et seront donc assez courts.

Bien qu'ils empruntent leurs traits physiques aux artistes les ayant incarnés, les personnages restent les personnages, les artistes restent les artistes, ils sont deux entités séparées et différentes.

Dans la mesure où mon récit se déroule en partie sur la période couverte par le spectacle, j'ai pris la liberté d'en reprendre la trame et de l'insérer dans l'histoire que je raconte, celle d'Olympe. Loin de vouloir faire du plagiat, j'ai donc, autant que faire se peut, réécrit les dialogues initiaux pour me les réapproprier et les adapter au contexte historique. Pour certains d'entre eux, soit parce qu'ils étaient parfaits tels quels, soit parce que d'eux découlait la suite de l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu, ou pas voulu, les modifier. Ils n'en restent pas moins, dans leur intégralité, et à l'instar des personnages fictifs (Olympe, Ronan, Solène, Charlotte, Lazare, Ramard, Loisel et Tournemain), l'entière propriété des créateurs du spectacle _1789, Les Amants de la Bastille_.

Cette fan-fiction ne m'apporte donc aucun revenu financier, quel qu'il soit. Je l'ai écrite par pure passion, rien de plus.

* * *

><p>La nuit commençait à tomber sur Versailles. Les chandelles illuminaient les nombreuses fenêtres du palais sorti tout droit de la grandeur démesurée de Louis XIV, tandis que les courtisans les plus frivoles se précipitaient dans les jardins pour des parties de colin-maillard qui dureraient une partie de la soirée. Des salons reliant l'appartement du Roi à celui de la Reine émanait un bruit infernal. Ce soir, Marie-Antoinette recevait : les tables de jeux étaient dressées, le champagne coulait à flot, tandis que Louis XVI se retirait dans sa bibliothèque. De son côté, Olympe, le nez au-dessus d'une bassine en cuivre, s'essuya la bouche. Une nouvelle nausée venait de la secouer. Elle qui était rarement malade aurait pu s'étonner, mais, au fond, elle se doutait parfaitement de la raison de ces vomissements inhabituels, pourtant très fréquents depuis ces derniers jours. Presque un mois plus tôt, elle avait osé avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ce jeune paysan courageux, Ronan, qu'elle avait envoyé à la Bastille avant de l'en sauver. Et après avoir accompagné la dépouille du premier Dauphin dans sa dernière demeure, elle avait succombé à cet amour presque interdit, dans une pauvre auberge de Saint-Denis. Ils s'étaient aimés sans contrainte et sans ombrage, il l'avait faite femme, sienne. Et en cette soirée de début juillet, Olympe payait le prix de cette folle et unique nuit passée dans les bras de son amant. Sa raison et sa piété la torturaient. Que ferait-elle d'un bébé, elle qui avait déjà deux enfants royaux à s'occuper ? Qu'en penserait Ronan ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés pour des bêtises, pour des choses qui, aujourd'hui, lui semblaient affreusement futiles... Et son père, le Lieutenant du Puget, qu'en dirait-il ? Assurément, il en serait outré ! Sa fille était déshonorée, et par un paysan sans le sou, de surcroît ! Plus personne ne voudrait l'épouser ! Quant à la Reine, elle serait profondément déçue de l'attitude de sa petite protégée et la bannirait sûrement de la Cour. Olympe perdrait son emploi et se verrait contrainte de se réfugier, au mieux chez son père, au pire dans un couvent. Délaissant sa bassine, la jeune femme se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre avant de succomber au désespoir. Se précipitant vers son lit, elle leva les yeux vers la croix accrochée au mur et joignit ses mains, laissant quelques larmes couler de ses beaux yeux marron.<p>

« Je confesse à Dieu tout puissant, je reconnais devant mes frères que j'ai beaucoup péché, par pensées, par paroles et par actions. C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma très grande faute... C'est pourquoi je supplie la bienheureuse Marie toujours vierge, les anges et tous les Saints et vous aussi mes frères de prier pour moi le Seigneur notre Dieu... »

Tout en répétant frénétiquement sa prière, Olympe se martelait la poitrine avec son poing droit. A trop culpabiliser, la jeune femme avait fini par interrompre ses paroles et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait honte d'elle-même et se sentait misérable d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Mais Dieu l'avait bien punie en lui imposant un enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas, et rien que l'idée de tout perdre et de devoir l'assumer la terrorisait. Agenouillée sur le sol, Olympe finit par se laisser choir et déposa sa tête contre son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque le sommeil la gagna, elle alla se coucher pour essayer de penser à autre chose.


	2. Chapter 2

A peine deux jours plus tard, le 13 juillet au matin, la jeune femme avait choisi d'oublier ce sujet délicat. Elle ressentait les tensions qui régnaient au château. Marie-Antoinette semblait terrorisée, Louis XVI était perdu : les États-Généraux leur échappaient, le sort du royaume également. Ainsi, Olympe préférait adopter la politique de l'autruche : de toute façon, sa grossesse ne serait pas visible avant plusieurs mois, alors il lui fallait servir sa souveraine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pressant le pas dans les couloirs de Versailles, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à apporter un paquet de missives à la Reine lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpela.

« Olympe !

- Charlotte ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en se retournant vers sa jeune amie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entrée ?

- C'est Ronan, il veut te voir... »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir puis, agacée, s'éloigna en faisant demi-tour.

« Moi, je ne veux pas...

- Mais il t'aime ! Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime ! Il m'a dit qu'il mourrait s'il ne te retrouvait pas ! »

La sous-gouvernante se sentait déchirée. Même si elle en voulait terriblement à Ronan, elle avait besoin de sa présence et de son amour pour affronter ce bébé si encombrant... Pourtant, bornée à souhait, comme toujours, elle se braqua et tourna le dos à la gamine.

« Plus tard !

- Quoi, plus tard ?

- Chut ! »

Olympe serrait Charlotte dans ses bras pour la cacher. Quelques marquis égarés passaient dans la pièce voisine, un valet traversa le couloir en coup de vent. La jeune femme risquait d'avoir des ennuis si la petite était découverte à Versailles, et le Petit Chat aussi. Mais la gamine du Palais-Royal n'entendait pas se faire discrète. Alors, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amie, elle reprit son argumentation.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ! À Paris, c'est plus qu'une émeute, c'est la révolution ! Les troupes étrangères encerclent la ville et de partout les hommes appellent au combat ! Si tu veux, je te conduis jusqu'à Ronan...

- La Reine a besoin de moi ! Je dois rester... »

La jeune femme se le répétait pour mieux se convaincre. Son amour lui hurlait de suivre Charlotte, ce fruit qui grandissait en elle la poussait à céder, mais sa fidélité inébranlable la ramenait à la raison : Marie-Antoinette et les Princes avaient besoin de sa présence... Entre un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait déçue, et une femme qui l'avait toujours tenue en haute estime, le choix s'annonçait un peu moins rude qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Ce que tu peux être butée ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, allez, viens ! insista l'enfant en attrapant le poignet d'Olympe.

- Non, laisse-moi ! repartit la jeune femme en retirant vivement sa main. Charlotte, tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

La sous-gouvernante caressa doucement la joue de son amie. Son Petit Chat, adorable au demeurant, était aussi têtue qu'elle. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de dix ans pouvait bien comprendre aux aléas de l'amour ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Et elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ce bébé qui compliquait davantage les choses. Or, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le sache, sinon, elle irait tout raconter à Ronan, et cela, la jeune femme le refusait... Alors qu'elle allait parler, Olympe entendit la voix de Ramard, trop bien connue de ses oreilles lassées.

« Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira ! chantonnait le mouchard, suivi de ses hommes de main.

- Charlotte, file, il ne faut pas qu'on te voie ici, allez ! hurla-t-elle en poussant la gamine vers la sortie.

- Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira...

- Les aristocrates à la lant... poursuivit Loisel.

- Mais tais-toi ! Elle est là, enfin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu chantes ? Imbécile ! »

La jeune femme, une fois assurée que Charlotte avait bien filé, commença à s'éloigner à pas de loup tout en surveillant ses arrières. Ramard était invisible, mais sa voix toujours là, chantante et joyeuse. Olympe en était certaine, il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Chantez... Dansez... Embrassez qui vous voudrez... ! »

Le mouchard, plus malin que d'ordinaire, était parvenu à coincer la sous-gouvernante derrière une colonne, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Écœurée par ce contact, la jeune femme s'éloigna en s'essuyant la bouche. Les lettres bien cachées dans son décolleté, elle entreprit de s'enfuir, mais l'espion et ses acolytes lui barrèrent la route.

« Oh, monsieur Ramard ! Désolée, vraiment, je suis très pressée !

- Oh, il est pressé le bouchon ! Il est très pressé ! Tu te moque de moi, ma jolie ! Tu avais bien du temps pour parler à cette enfant que je viens de voir partir... !

- C'est une aide de cuisine à qui je commandais pour la Reine... tenta timidement la jeune femme.

- Oui, bien sûr... Menteuse ! Je l'ai reconnue, c'est le Petit Chat Écorché du Palais-Royal ! Tu mens comme tu respires ! Vas-y, respire ? »

Secouée par Ramard qui lui assenait des coups sur l'épaule, Olympe subissait en grimaçant. En un sens, tant qu'il ne la violentait pas réellement et qu'il ne visait pas son ventre, elle était prête à attendre qu'il ait fini son petit numéro... Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fut une nouvelle fois bousculée par son prétendant de mascarade.

« Tu vois, tu mens encore ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu lui parlais, à cette petite ? Parce que tu cherches désespérément ton amant !

- Ah non ! Non, je vous assure, je ne sais rien...

- Oh, que si ! Ton Ronan ! Ton chevalier sans peur et sans reproches, qui viendra te chercher sur sa vieille carne décharnée ! »

Les mouchards étaient hilares. Olympe, elle, restait figée, partagée entre la colère et la peur. Qu'allaient-ils encore lui faire ?

« Silence ! hurla Ramard sur ses sbires. Mais c'est terminé, tout ça... J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que c'est fini, le bel amour ! Terminé ! Envolé, ton Ronan !

- Monstre, vous l'avez tué !

- Oh mais non, ce n'est pas mon genre ! De toute façon, il doit être mort à cette heure-ci ! Mais tu vois, Olympe, ce qui me chagrine dans notre belle histoire, c'est de ne pas lui avoir réglé son compte moi-même ! Alors tu vas payer sa dette, ma jolie ! Ce baiser dont j'ai toujours rêvé, ta bouche va me l'offrir ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas de la rancune, c'est juste un petit dédommagement en tendresse ! »

La jeune femme était terrifiée. Ronan était en danger, une nouvelle fois. Si la situation avait réellement empiré au point que le disaient Ramard et Charlotte, alors il risquait sa vie. Et elle n'était même pas auprès de lui pour rester en sa présence, se serrer dans ses bras, lui avouer son lourd secret... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commençait à partir dans l'autre sens lorsque le mouchard la retint en coinçant sa robe sous son pied. Terrorisée, elle le sentit lui attraper les épaules et la retourner vers lui avant de la propulser en arrière. Ramard la retenait avec son bras passé sous la tête de la jeune femme, l'autre lui tenant la taille. Il approchait sa bouche de laquelle émanait une odeur nauséabonde tandis qu'Olympe se retenait de vomir. Elle avait l'impression d'être souillée, et dans sa situation, cette sensation était décuplée... Elle subit ce baiser abominable jusqu'à ce que, satisfait, le mouchard lâche sa prise et la laisse se relever. Une fois debout, la sous-gouvernante s'essuya la bouche et cracha de dégoût pour ne pas vomir. Alors qu'elle croyait son supplice terminé, elle sentit que Ramard l'attrapait encore, prêt à recommencer et, pire, à aller plus loin. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme était prête à l'affronter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, pensant à Ronan de toutes ses forces, elle luttait contre l'étreinte de son agresseur.

« Ronan est vivant ! reprit-elle pour se donner du courage.

- Bla ! Bla ! Bla !

- Je sais qu'il est vivant, je l'aime plus que ma vie ! Allez au diable ! hurla Olympe en le repoussant d'un bon mètre.

- Oh, la garce ! Viens ici ! »

La jeune femme se mit à courir vers un endroit plus fréquenté, prête à appeler à l'aide pour que Ramard la laisse en paix, mais celui-ci la rattrapa par la robe. Alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois l'éjecter, la voix du Comte d'Artois se fit entendre. Il n'était pas à proprement parler la personne qu'Olympe aimait le plus voir, pourtant il faisait figure de sauveur. Le mouchard, soudain figé de peur face à son maître, gardait en main la robe de la jeune femme, qu'il secouait au rythme de ses explications envers le Prince.

« Ramard ! En plein travail, je vois... !

- Mais c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi ! Lâchez-moi, catin ! hurla-t-il à la jeune femme en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur son torse. Vous voyez bien, Votre Altesse, que c'est elle ! Alors pour obtenir des informations sur ce révolutionnaire, j'ai continué le rapprochement, le tout pour votre service, Votre Altesse !

- Bien entendu, mon bon Ramard, bien entendu... Venez, approchez ! »

L'espion était décidément manipulateur et machiavélique... De bourreau, prêt à torturer moralement la jeune femme, il devint soudainement une paillasse, liquéfié devant le frère du Roi, attendant que Son Altesse daigne s'y essuyer les pieds.

« Ce qui me fascine, chez vous, c'est votre science...

- Ah, bah, ça, c'est gentil !

- Votre science à terroriser plus faible que vous... lança Artois en entraînant le mouchard à sa suite.

- Ah, bah, ça, c'est encore plus gentil !

- Vous me dégoûtez...

- Ah, bah, ça, c'est moins gentil !

- Vous ne faites plus partie de mes services, je vous chasse !

- Ah non, c'est impossible, Votre Altesse !

- Plaît-il ?

- C'est impossible !

- Et je vous dégrade. »

Tandis que le Comte délaissait son espion pour se rapprocher d'Olympe et la sermonner, Auguste se jeta à genoux et suivit le Prince jusqu'à attraper le bas de sa veste et tirer dessus.

« Non ! Tout, mais pas ça !

- Ramard, lâchez-moi !

- C'est le déshonneur assuré, Votre Altesse !

- Ramard, je vous dis de me lâcher ! »

Artois éjecta le mouchard, qui tomba face contre terre. Olympe, elle, angoissait. Le Comte se rapprochait d'elle avec un doigt menaçant, elle redoutait le pire alors qu'elle n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Elle devait simplement porter un paquet précieux à la souveraine, elle était la victime de Ramard, et une nouvelle fois le frère du Roi s'en prenait à elle. Baissant la tête, la jeune femme attendit sa sentence.

« Quant à vous, mademoiselle du Puget, j'ignore quelles sont vos manigances avec ce sinistre individu, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ramard, mais je vous conseille de retourner à votre service avant qu'il ne me reprenne l'envie de vous faire arrêter !

- Je te l'avais promis, mon Prince, je vais te faire passer le goût du pain... grommela le mouchard qui s'approchait, tenant son poignard à la main.

- Votre Altesse, attention ! hurla Olympe pour avertir le Comte.

- Bon voyage en Enf... »

La jeune femme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Artois avait à son tour sorti une dague de sa manche et venait de la planter dans le ventre de Ramard, dont la bouche s'emplissait de sang. Durant de longues secondes, la sous-gouvernante ne parvint pas à savoir si seul son prétendant de mascarade avait été touché, ou si le frère du Roi s'apprêtait à rendre lui aussi son âme à Dieu.

« Non... Ce n'est pas moi ? murmura l'espion tandis que le Comte remuait le couteau dans la plaie, arrachant un cri de douleur à Auguste. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Si, c'est moi ! »

Le mourant tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui, dans un élan de bonté pour celui qui l'avait tant torturée, menacée et traumatisée, lui rendit son geste. Elle l'avait maudit, haï, fui, pourtant elle était ébranlée par ce décès. Point de regret ni de chagrin, non, mais certainement l'horreur d'avoir vu un crime commis sous ses yeux.

« Je voudrais dire au revoir à ma femme... murmura le mourant, en plein délire. Oh, mon Olympe... Ma petite fleur... Comme c'est dommage... »

Inutile et importun jusqu'au bout, le mouchard s'éteignit appuyé contre la jambe du Comte qui le repoussa comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

« Oh, mais quel maladroit ! »

Olympe restait plantée là, statufiée, observant le cadavre qui risquait de passer du temps sur place, au sol, avant qu'un valet ne vienne l'en déloger. La sous-gouvernante regardait Artois, entendait son rire diabolique en observant Tournemain et Loisel, devenus 'orphelins' de maître.

« Une mort bien douce, pour un mouchard ! lança-t-il en direction des espions qui partirent en courant et en hurlant. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Cette apostrophe, Olympe la reçut comme une provocation, une menace. Effrayée, elle se hâta de quitter les lieux pour retrouver Marie-Antoinette et, enfin, lui transmettre les lettres qu'elle gardait précieusement cachées dans sa robe. Au bas de l'escalier de la Reine, la jeune femme reprit son souffle, fatiguée d'avoir tant couru. Sa mine était défaite, sa robe mal arrangée. Avant de se présenter devant la souveraine, Olympe remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue puis gravit l'escalier et rejoignit les appartements privés de la Reine. Elle frappa doucement à la porte puis entra lorsque l'autorisation lui en fut donnée. La sous-gouvernante fut surprise de constater la présence de Yolande de Polignac, en pleurs et en tenue de voyage, dans le cabinet doré de Marie-Antoinette. Olympe attendit en retrait, guettant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La Duchesse allait-elle quitter la Cour ?

« Chère Yolande... Vous êtes là, droite comme un piquet, et vous ne dites rien...

- C'est que la peine m'empêche de parler... sanglotait madame de Polignac. Ne plus vous voir...

- Allons, allons, je vous en prie, aidez-moi, n'en faites pas plus qu'il ne faut... Vous quittez Versailles, c'est bien... Demain, peut-être, il sera trop tard...

- J'ai peur pour votre vie. Mon amie, je vous en conjure, partez avec nous ! suppliait la Duchesse, qui s'était jetée à genoux au sol.

- Je suis Reine, mon devoir est de rester auprès de mon époux. Je ne partirai pas...

- Majesté !

- Yolande, faites attention à vous, votre tête est mise à prix. Soyez prudente, partez sans regret, nous nous en sortirons... Adieu, mon amie... Adieu... »

Dans une dernière étreinte amicale, la gouvernante des Enfants de France salua la souveraine puis, les yeux embués de larmes, quitta la pièce en adressant à Olympe un signe de la main en guise d'adieu[1]. La jeune femme était restée muette, comme paralysée. Ce départ la touchait au plus haut point, elle appréciait beaucoup la Duchesse de Polignac, qui l'avait maintes fois aidée. Avec ce départ, c'était Versailles qui perdait de son éclat, de sa brillance et de sa joie de vivre. Le château ne serait plus jamais le même, plus rien ne serait comme avant. La sous-gouvernante, pétrifiée, retenait ses pleurs, comprenait aisément que Marie-Antoinette en faisait autant, et redoutait de ne plus jamais revoir Yolande. Ceci n'était pas un au revoir, c'était bel et bien un adieu...

« Olympe, approche... »

Suivant la demande de la Reine, la sous-gouvernante, encore troublée de ce départ soudain, s'avança, mit un genou en terre et, solennellement, tendit à Marie-Antoinette le paquet de lettres qu'elle avait si bien protégé jusqu'alors.

« Majesté, vos lettres...

- Comme tu sais mal mentir à la Reine de France... Tes yeux disent ce que tes lèvres étouffent ! Je t'ai vue si triste ces derniers jours... »

Lorsque la Reine eut récupéré son courrier, Olympe se releva, fixant le sol. La fuite de Yolande sonnait le glas d'une vie qu'elle avait connue durant cinq années, la Duchesse était menacée de mort par tous les ennemis de la souveraine. Quel était ce monde qui attendait cette noblesse française, toute cette aristocratie enfermée à Versailles comme dans un cocon ? La jeune femme tressaillait, songeait à cet avenir, à son amant, à la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble, à ce petit bébé qui grandissait en elle. Marie-Antoinette, dans un élan de sympathie, approcha sa main pour caresser la joue de la sous-gouvernante. Bien qu'habituée à des marques d'amitié, Olympe n'était pas préparée à un geste aussi familier de la part de la Reine et fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter.

« Depuis toutes ces années, tu me crains ? Pourtant nous partageons la même souffrance toutes les deux ! Toi aussi, tu as un amant, n'est-ce pas ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Est-il de nos amis ? »

Marie-Antoinette était perspicace, ou alors Yolande l'avait parfaitement renseignée. Mais la Reine avait parfaitement compris ce qui chagrinait Olympe depuis quelques semaines. Fort heureusement, elle ignorait encore le secret que la sous-gouvernante s'évertuait à cacher. La jeune femme s'apaisa. En un sens, c'était vrai qu'elles partageaient une souffrance commune. Celle d'être séparées des hommes qu'elles aimaient, de ne pouvoir les retrouver, les rejoindre. Olympe, gênée à l'idée de répondre, gardait le silence. Comment avouer à Marie-Antoinette que son Ronan faisait partie de ces enragés qui la détestaient et voulaient réduire son trône à néant ? Face à cette absence de réponse, la jeune femme se doutait que la Reine comprenait : non, il n'était pas un ami...

« Est-il de nos ennemis... ? souffla Marie-Antoinette, incrédule. Le destin vous est-il contraire comme il l'est pour moi ? »

Olympe continuait de rester muette, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Rien n'était à ajouter, la souveraine avait parfaitement résumé la situation. La Reine marchait à pas lents à travers la pièce, elle semblait perdue. La jeune femme l'observait, elle regrettait presque son mouvement d'écart, pourtant elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Regarde bien ces flammes, reprit la Reine en désignant des bougies qu'Olympe observa. Si un jour elles viennent à s'éteindre, j'y verrai pour moi un triste présage...

- Majesté... répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers la souveraine qui lui prit les mains.

- Si le destin est joué, si moi, je perds tout, toi, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas l'espoir qu'il te reste... Je te libère, fais tout ce que tu peux, va le retrouver ! »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. La Reine venait de lui retirer un énorme poids, une grosse épine du pied. Marie-Antoinette était humaine, contrairement à ce que les pamphlets laissaient entendre. Elle acceptait de se séparer d'une autre alliée dans le seul but de lui faire retrouver son amour. C'était un geste magnifique, jamais Olympe ne pourrait assez remercier la Reine pour cela. Elle n'aurait plus à choisir entre ses fonctions, son devoir, et ses sentiments pour Ronan. Elle n'aurait plus à cacher cette grosses gênante et pourrait la vivre avec son amour. La sous-gouvernante s'était promis de ne pas retourner voir le paysan, de le laisser venir à elle, mais le fait d'avoir envoyé Charlotte la rencontrer à Versailles n'était-il pas un geste de pardon ? Et l'avenir de son enfant n'était-il pas plus important qu'une dispute de couple ? La jeune femme n'avait plus de doutes, plus de craintes.

« Majesté... Merci... Merci ! »

Une dernière fois, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence, pleine de respect et de gratitude. Puis elle partit en courant, laissant la souveraine seule. Dans les couloirs, Olympe laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle se sentait légère, libre. Certes, elle culpabilisait d'abandonner la Reine à son sort, mais elle avait sa bénédiction, elle ne devait pas la décevoir. Retrouver Ronan, se réconcilier avec lui, tout pardonner, lui annoncer sa grossesse et construire leurs projets d'avenir seraient sa plus belle récompense envers le beau geste de Marie-Antoinette. La jeune femme courut dans les escaliers, grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Par la fenêtre, elle entendit du bruit, des sabots de chevaux, des pas qui s'éloignaient à l'extérieur. Montant sur son lit, Olympe regarda et vit, en bas, la Duchesse de Polignac dans la Cour de Marbre. Yolande, recouverte d'une cape, se retourna une ultime fois pour observer le château puis suivit son époux et ses enfants dans la berline qui les conduirait vers l'exil. La jeune femme regarda la voiture s'éloigner, non sans un pincement au cœur. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux adieux. Elle devait se changer, se préparer, faire son bagage et quitter Versailles à son tour. Rassemblant ses robes, capes, rubans et autres effets personnels sur son lit, Olympe attrapa son sac et commença à tout y ranger, bien soigneusement. Ses vêtements ne lui seraient plus utiles au quotidien, mais les conserver constituerait un précieux souvenir. Rangeant ce qui fut sa chambre pendant quatre ans, la sous-gouvernante retapa son lit, remit les bougeoirs et autres petits objets en place puis changea d'habit. Une simple jupe, un corset pas trop serré sur sa chemise : cela serait amplement suffisant, elle devait passer pour n'importe quelle femme du peuple et se fondre dans la masse. Prête à partir, le cœur battant en pensant au moment où elle retrouverait enfin Ronan, elle se précipita vers la porte puis s'arrêta net. Olympe se retourna, regarda sa chambre, puis son bagage. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, elle reposa le sac sur son lit et l'ouvrit pour n'en sortir qu'une bourse et un médaillon où se trouvaient des mèches de cheveux de la Reine et des Princes dont elle s'était occupée.

« Et ça, je n'en ai plus besoin. Ça appartient au passé... conclut-elle en refermant le bagage qu'elle abandonna sur son lit. »

Rabattant la porte, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, jeta un dernier regard vers les ors de Versailles qui brillaient au coucher du soleil, songea une ultime fois à ces quatre années passées ici, aux séjours à Trianon, aux Princes, aux intrigues auxquelles elle avait été mêlée pour aider la Reine, à Yolande qui était déjà en route. Les quatre dernières années qu'elle venait de passer à Versailles défilèrent subitement dans sa tête. Lorsque, enfin, son bilan fut achevé, elle se précipita vers les écuries et récupéra son cheval. En selle, cheveux au vent, le cœur vaillant et plus amoureuse que jamais, elle se sentait prête à abandonner toute une partie de sa vie pour galoper vers la capitale et retrouver son amour.

* * *

><p>[1] En réalité, Yolande de Polignac ne quitta la Cour que le 16 juillet au soir, à contrecœur.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit touchait à sa fin. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre au-dessus des toits de Paris, tandis qu'un coq faisait entendre le son de sa voix. Olympe, épuisée, arrivait enfin à bon port. Au mépris de sa grossesse débutante, elle avait chevauché toute la nuit - ce qui est pourtant fortement déconseillé ! - sans presque faire de pause. Au total, elle s'était arrêtée une fois pour boire, une autre pour laisser sa monture se reposer et une dernière pour manger un morceau de pain. Dans une auberge, Olympe vendit son cheval, son complice d'intrigues pour aider la souveraine, dernier vestige de sa vie versaillaise, afin d'avoir un peu d'argent de côté. Paris commençait à s'éveiller, l'église de Saint-Germain l'Auxerrois sonnait huit heures. La jeune femme était exténuée et affamée, mais elle errait dans les rues comme une enfant. Machinalement, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver Ronan. Comme un hasard ou un signe du Destin, Olympe ne cessait de croiser des couples d'amoureux. En chacun d'eux, elle se voyait avec son amant, main dans la main. Marchant de rue en rue, de couple en couple, elle rêvait de se précipiter vers eux pour leur crier au visage sa joie de retrouver son amant, elle saluait chaque Parisien qu'elle croisait avec de larges sourires. Elle repensait à tous ces mots qu'elle avait dits à Ronan, à tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire, à tous ceux qu'elle aurait dû lui dire... Des mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, qu'elle voulait prononcer, crier, pour se libérer totalement de son passé, pour effacer les non-dits qui la séparaient de son amour. Olympe pouvait voir devant elle sa nouvelle vie se dessiner, cette vie qu'elle allait oser avec Ronan. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus la jeune femme se sentait pousser des ailes. Son esprit n'était plus torturé par aucun dilemme. Prenant son visage à deux mains, elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, et revoyait l'image de Ronan se dessiner. Lorsque l'ancienne sous-gouvernante revint à la réalité, le soleil était déjà levé. Les commerçants sortaient leurs étals, les lingères allaient aux lavoirs, les femmes jetaient leurs ordures par les fenêtres et les hommes partaient travailler. Olympe ignorait jusqu'à la maison où pouvait loger Ronan car, assurément, il ne dormait plus dehors comme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. La fatigue la taraudait, son estomac criait famine. Et puis elle songea à son bébé. Son attitude, pour aussi joyeuse qu'elle était, n'avait rien de raisonnable pour une femme enceinte. Alors, elle remonta la rue de Rivoli jusqu'à la rue Saint-Antoine puis frappa contre l'entrée principale de la Bastille, réclamant de voir son père. André du Puget occupait déjà ses fonctions de Lieutenant de la forteresse et fut plus que surpris de voir sa fille arriver de si bon matin dans son office.

« Olympe ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Versailles ?

- La Reine m'a libérée de mes fonctions hier soir, tout comme elle a supplié la Duchesse de Polignac de fuir Paris...

- Elle t'a renvoyée, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, père ! Marie-Antoinette est une femme humaine et sensible. Elle a voulu m'offrir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir : l'amour et une vie qui m'appartient ! Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante... »

André fixait sa fille avec des yeux incrédules. Sa petite Olympe - devenue bien grande ! - était amoureuse, et il l'ignorait ! Il s'apprêtait à la bombarder de questions lorsqu'elle l'interrompit en dressant la paume de sa main vers le visage de son père.

« Les interrogatoires en règle : plus tard ! Là, je suis exténuée. Puis-je m'installer sur ton lit de camp pour me reposer, s'il te plaît ? Et si tu as un petit quelque chose à manger, je ne suis pas contre non plus... »

Le Lieutenant haussa les épaules en souriant. Il se leva, partit fouiller dans un recoin de son bureau et revint avec un reste de potage et un fond de bouteille de vin qu'il n'avait pas dû finir la veille au soir. La jeune femme, qui avait deux bouches à nourrir, dévora le tout avec un appétit que son père ne lui connaissait pas. Olympe songea que s'il savait la raison de cette gloutonnerie, il lui retirerait immédiatement son assiette et lui adresserait le sermon de sa vie. Une fois le potage terminé, la jeune femme partit s'allonger sur le petit lit de camp d'André et s'endormit sous le regard attendri de son géniteur.

**...**

Olympe ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était et combien de temps elle avait dormi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Se redressant sur le lit, elle tendait l'oreille. Des bruits de fusils venaient de l'extérieur de la forteresse et avaient réveillé la jeune femme. Inquiète d'entendre des coups de feu et de ne pas voir son père dans l'office, elle se leva précipitamment pour aller à une fenêtre lorsque la voix d'André retentit.

« Olympe ! Eloigne-toi des fenêtres, des assaillants tentent de prendre la Bastille, s'ils te visent ils peuvent de tuer !

- Des assaillants, dis-tu ? Qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ?

- Des pauvres bougres, des gens qui ont faim et qui en ont assez, voilà qui ils sont ! Et d'où ils viennent, du faubourg Saint-Germain. Mais je t'en prie, Olympe, quitte cette fenêtre ! »

La jeune femme obéit et se rapprocha d'André pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle priait pour que Ronan ne commette pas l'extrême folie de venir prendre la Bastille, mais tel qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait être parmi les assaillants.

« Actuellement, reprit André, des représentants des émeutiers sont avec le Gouverneur de Launay. Je crois qu'il les a accueillis à sa table et ils sont en pourparlers. Sauf que dehors, ça s'agite. Les soldats ont fait reculer les canons, mais ça ne semble pas suffire... »

Le Lieutenant tenait sa fille dans ses bras, comme pour la bercer. Olympe avait peur pour Ronan et pour son père. Si la Bastille cédait - ce qui était déjà arrivé par le passé - les soldats seraient les premiers visés par la foule. Il devait partir, fuir la forteresse, resté caché chez lui, rue du Temple ! Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler dans les couloirs. Apparemment, les pourparlers avaient abouti à la fermeture des créneaux de la Bastille en signe de paix, mais les émeutiers avaient compris l'inverse et commençaient à viser les soldats. D'autres grimpaient aux arbres jouxtant la prison royale afin de faire céder les ponts levis. Machinalement, Olympe se détacha des bras de son père pour se jeter à la fenêtre et voir ce qu'il se passait. La poudre formait un épais brouillard, la jeune femme s'étouffait en la respirant. La foule qui se massait devant le monstre de pierres, les baïonnettes rivées vers les toits, les mines patibulaires des émeutiers, tout ceci l'effrayait.

« Lieutenant du Puget ! héla un soldat. Vous devez venir avec nous, vite ! La populace a abattu le pont levis sud et là, ils attaquent les autres ! Vous avez le choix entre vous rallier aux troupes prêtes à combattre ou fuir le plus discrètement possible ! Alors, que décidez-vous ? Moi, je fuis ! »

André hésitait, Olympe n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tant son attention était ailleurs. Tandis que son père l'appelait pour qu'elle le rejoigne, la jeune femme aperçut dans la masse une veste jaune et un foulard rouge : Ronan ! La panique s'empara d'elle. Cédant aux appels du Lieutenant, elle se retourna et l'attrapa aux épaules.

« Père, fuis ! Tu n'es plus en âge de te battre, tu vas te faire tuer ! Je t'en supplie, emprunte le passage secret qui mène aux douves et rejoins la rue du Temple. Tu y seras en sécurité !

- Je ne pars pas sans toi, Olympe ! Viens ! »

André empoigna sa fille et l'entraina à sa suite. La jeune femme résistait et tentait de récupérer son poignet, fermement tenu par le Lieutenant.

« Père, lâche-moi ! Je ne fuirai pas ! Il y a l'homme que j'aime dehors, je vais le rejoindre, le prévenir de ne pas entrer ! Pars, ne te retourne pas ! Si je te sais en sécurité, je serai tranquille et je pourrai m'en sortir ! »

Le Lieutenant du Puget était stupéfait face à une telle volonté de la part de sa fille. Il la savait têtue et un rien rebelle, mais là, il découvrait une autre facette d'Olympe. Ce n'était plus son bébé, la petite sous-gouvernante docile et bien élevée qui lui parlait, mais la femme amoureuse et passionnée qu'elle était devenue. Résigné quoi qu'inquiet, André finit par céder. Presque poussé par sa fille, il se dirigea vers les longs corridors menant à la tour du Puits où Ronan avait été incarcéré et se faufila dans le passage menant aux douves. Olympe partit en sens inverse, vers la sortie. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait une fenêtre, elle s'y attardait pour suivre le parcours de son amant, pour ne jamais le perdre de vue. Descendant un escalier, puis deux, elle tourna à droite, repartit dans l'autre sens et arriva dans la Cour de l'Avancée. Le pont levis qui donnait sur la rue Saint-Antoine venait de chuter et une foule d'assaillants s'y engouffrait vaillamment. Olympe se frayait avec peine un chemin parmi ces gens enragés, et seule sa simple tenue lui permit de passer pour l'une d'entre eux et d'être ainsi épargnée. Levant les yeux vers le haut des tours, la jeune femme vit les soldats prêts à tirer. Ils n'attendaient que le signal du Gouverneur de Launay. L'ancienne sous-gouvernante tremblait. Arrivée au niveau du pont-levis, elle vit un homme vêtu de damas vert et jaune tendre les bras vers son Ronan en hurlant.

« Ronan !

- Desmoulins ! Pour la liberté !

- Pour la liberté ! On y va ! »

La jeune femme comprit qu'ils allaient entrer à leur tour. Les soldats étaient en joue. Si le silence avait été de mise, elle aurait sans doute pu entendre le cliquetis des fusils chargés. En un éclair, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie.

« Non ! Ne rentre pas, ils vont tirer ! Ron... »

En une fraction de seconde, deux coups de fusils partirent. Olympe, lancée dans sa course, ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans l'omoplate gauche et eut juste le temps d'atterrir dans les bras de Ronan. Une sensation de froid la traversa. Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte prête à chuter de la branche et se raccrochait à son amant autant que son bras le lui permettait.

« Olympe ! Non ! »

Délicatement, Ronan la déposa au sol en appuyant sa tête contre son genou. La jeune femme le regardait en pleurant, la main posée sur la joue humide de son amant.

« Ronan... Emmène-moi je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas... »

Cédant à la douleur, tétanisée, la jeune femme s'évanouit tandis que son épaule rougissait, tâchant ses vêtements et ceux de Ronan.


	4. Chapter 4

Les rideaux qui s'ouvrent, le soleil qui brûle les yeux à travers les paupières. Olympe se redressa difficilement dans son lit, son bras gauche la faisait souffrir. Une femme à l'allure débonnaire et affable, mais non dénuée d'élégance, venait de faire irruption dans la chambre où l'ancienne sous-gouvernante était installée.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, mademoiselle ! sourit la femme en déposant un plateau sur les genoux de la blessée. A quelques centimètres près, cette balle atteignait le cœur et c'en était fini ! »

Assommée, Olympe ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui lui était dit. Puis, petit à petit, sa mémoire se remit en route. La Bastille, l'assaut, les émeutiers entrés dans la forteresse, Ronan prêt à en faire autant, elle qui s'élance pour le sauver, les balles qui l'atteignent... Levant le bras pour attraper son bol de café, la jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Ça, ils ne vous ont pas ratée, les soldats ! Heureusement que votre fiancé et ce cher Camille étaient là !

- Mon fiancé ? Ronan ? Il est là ? Et Camille... ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je mets la charrue avant les bœufs. Je suis Anne Laridon-Duplessis. Ronan, votre fiancé, est ami avec Camille Desmoulins, le prétendant de ma fille Lucile. Lorsque vous avez été touchée, Ronan a cru que vous étiez morte, mais Desmoulins a compris que vous vous étiez simplement évanouie. Ils vous ont ramenée ici, afin que l'on vous soigne et que l'on retire les balles coincées dans votre épaule. Vous avez déliré durant la nuit qui a suivi puis vous vous êtes apaisée. Et vous voici ! »

Olympe était éberluée. Effectivement, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Souriant à son hôtesse, elle la remercia chaleureusement tout en dégustant son plateau de bon appétit. Tandis qu'elle savourait une tartine, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune demoiselle blonde et pétillante, pleine d'entrain.

« Bonjour, Olympe ! Je suis Lucile, la fille d'Anne. Je t'amène quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de te voir ! »

La nouvelle arrivante n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Ronan déboulait en trombes dans la chambre, se précipitant vers son lit. Olympe repoussa le plateau d'un bras et se jeta contre le torse de son amant en pleurant de joie.

« Mon amour !

- Mon Olympe... j'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté pour toujours... »

La blessée se pressait contre Ronan, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Après un baiser passionné, Olympe regarda chaque parcelle du visage du jeune paysan, comme pour en analyser tous les recoins, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Discrètement, Lucile et sa mère quittèrent la chambre en emportant le plateau vide et en refermant la porte : les amoureux avaient besoin de se retrouver.

« Olympe, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Je suis désolé, désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Pardonne-moi...

- Oublions le passé. Toutes les disputes du monde ne valent pas la joie que j'éprouve en cet instant. Je suis avec toi, nous sommes tous les deux, je t'aime, rien d'autre ne compte.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne retourneras pas à Versailles ?

- Non. La Reine m'a libérée de mon emploi pour que je puisse te retrouver... Maintenant, ma vie est ici, à tes côtés... »

Ronan baissa les yeux. Quoi qu'il ait pu reprocher à Marie-Antoinette, il était bien obligé de constater que, pour cette fois, elle avait fait preuve d'une immense générosité. Relevant la tête, il voyait Olympe lui sourire, comme si elle voulait lui parler. Elle semblait plus que ravie, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Incrédule, il la regardait, l'air interrogateur.

« Ronan, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

- Quel genre de chose ? lança-t-il, inquiet. »

Difficilement, Olympe se releva et se mit debout. Elle se sentait encore un peu faible, mais elle était décidée à se battre pour se remettre rapidement. Plantée devant Ronan, elle prit sa main et la déposa sur son ventre, à travers sa longue chemise de nuit. Le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, continuait de la fixer avec des yeux incrédules. Lorsque, enfin, il comprit où Olympe voulait en venir, un cri de joie lui échappa. Il prit son amante dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es enceinte ? Tu es sûre ?

- On ne peut plus certaine ! repartit la jeune femme, aux anges. Je l'ai su peu après notre dispute. Je me sentais perdue ! Je ne cessais de penser à toi... »

Ces retrouvailles étaient chargées d'émotion. Olympe se revoyait deux jours plus tôt, errant dans les rues de Paris, songeant à cette vie nouvelle qui s'offrait à elle. C'en était le premier jour, et elle était heureuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine après ses retrouvailles avec Ronan, Olympe quittait les Duplessis pour aller vivre chez son père. Bien que les parents de Lucile aient été chaleureux et amicaux, la jeune femme se sentait de trop, elle s'estimait inutile à leur maison et savait qu'elle coûtait cher. Et comme son père avait pu s'enfuir de la Bastille le 14 juillet, il était retourné dans sa maison de la rue du Temple et Olympe n'avait aucune raison de ne pas résider chez lui. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà tout préparé pour le retour de sa fille ! Entre temps, Ronan avait demandé son amante en mariage, un genou en terre et avec un petit anneau - Desmoulins lui avait avancé l'argent - passé au doigt de la future mariée. Par la suite, il avait solennellement demandé la main d'Olympe à André, qui avait accepté avec joie d'offrir sa fille à ce jeune révolutionnaire si courageux qu'il avait eu comme prisonnier durant quelques jours. Vers la fin de Juillet, donc, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante des Princes partait de la rue de Condé où vivaient les Duplessis, avec Ronan qui portait son bagage.

« Et surtout, reviens quand tu veux, Olympe ! sourit Lucile en enlaçant sa nouvelle amie.

- Avec grand plaisir, tu me manques déjà ! Et, de toute façon, tu seras invitée au mariage. »

La jeune femme avait rendu son sourire à la fille des Duplessis avant de prendre le chemin menant à la rue du Temple, main dans la main avec Ronan. Le paysan, de son côté, continuait de résider chez Desmoulins. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il vive sous le même toit que sa fiancée, c'eut été par trop choquant... ! Les amoureux étaient en quête d'un logis qu'ils pourraient occuper après leur mariage et ce fut Lucile qui les y aida. L'un de ses voisins venant de décéder, son appartement était à vendre. Grâce à son emploi à l'imprimerie de Marat, Ronan pouvait, avec l'aide de Camille, financer le loyer du maigre logis devenu désert. Et ce fut à la fin du mois d'août, lorsqu'elle fut bien remise de sa blessure et avant que sa grossesse ne fût trop visible, qu'Olympe épousa enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'église Saint-Sulpice était vide. N'étaient présents au mariage que Lucile, ses parents, Desmoulins, Danton - un autre ami de Ronan - et son épouse, Marat, André et la jeune Charlotte, sans qui cette idylle ne serait jamais arrivée. Olympe avait insisté pour porter la robe de mariée de feu sa mère, comme un symbole, ce qui fit pleurer son père. Elle lui allait à merveille et cachait parfaitement le semblant de ventre qu'elle commençait à avoir. La jeune femme était aux anges, elle croyait à peine à ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. Rapidement, le couple s'installa rue de Condé, dans l'appartement qui jouxtait la maison des Duplessis. Olympe fréquentait souvent Lucile, les deux amies passaient leurs journées ensemble. Bien qu'ouvert aux idées nouvelles, Ronan n'en était pas moins très ancré dans les traditions patriarcales françaises : il allait travailler, sa femme restait chez eux à cuisiner. La jeune mariée s'en accommodait fort bien car sa grossesse la fatiguait, il lui fallait beaucoup de repos. Mais elle prévenait régulièrement son époux : qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour rester une femme docile et soumise, et une fois le bébé né, elle sortirait et n'hésiterait pas à se chercher un emploi !

**...**

L'amour et la maternité avaient embelli Olympe. Déjà ravissante, elle était devenue éblouissante ! Elle rayonnait de bonheur en affichant un sourire radieux, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle était simplement heureuse de vivre. La main droite posée sur son ventre arrondi par une grossesse de plus de quatre mois, la jeune femme marchait avec son autre main dans celle de Ronan. Malgré un temps assez frais en ce début de mois d'octobre, le soleil brillait sur Paris et éclairait de ses rayons un Hôtel de ville plein de monde. La place de Grève était envahie par une foule dense de femmes hurlantes et mécontentes. Rapidement, le couple ressentit la tension qui régnait dans la rue. La populace était prête à éclater. De partout, montaient des cris de 'le Roi à Paris !', au loin Olympe vit même un boulanger molesté, faute d'avoir du pain. Ronan allait l'entraîner à l'écart afin de lui éviter un mauvais coup lorsque des protestations attirèrent son attention sur un attroupement de prostituées qui s'était formé devant une boulangerie restée close. Tambourinant à la porte, les filles de joie s'impatientaient.

« Boulanger, ouvre-nous !

- Nous avons faim !

- Ouvre la porte !

- Nous voulons du pain ! A manger pour nos enfants ! »

Tentant une sortie, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte et y passa sa tête.

- Pas d'pain, pas d'farine !

- Il y en a bien pour les soldats du Roi !

- C'est la réquisition !

- Tu mens ! Tu le gardes dans ton fournil pour le revendre deux fois plus cher ! hurlait une prostituée furieuse.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! protestait l'artisan, apeuré. Bon... Revenez demain...

- Non, maintenant ! Espèce de traître ! »

Sorti de sa boutique par le col de sa chemise, le pauvre homme se trouvait roué de coups par les filles de joie du Palais-Royal. Ces femmes, ces mères, qui ne supportaient plus de ne pouvoir nourrir leurs enfants, s'en prenaient à celui qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Olympe et Ronan, désemparés, assistaient à la scène de loin, quand deux hommes de haute stature empoignèrent le boulanger que les prostituées avaient cessé de frapper, et le pendirent à un poteau.

« Voilà le sort réservé aux traîtres ! »

Olympe cacha son visage dans le cou de Ronan, tant la scène lui était insupportable. Le silence revient enfin quand, sortie de nulle part, Solène arriva auprès de ses compagnes. Furieuse, elle apportait des piques et des fourches.

« Les filles, je reviens de l'Hôtel de Ville ! Danton, Desmoulins et d'autres appellent au retour du Roi à Paris ! Suivez-moi, marchons sur Versailles, allons récupérer la farine des griffes de ce tyran, et demain vos enfants mangeront, je vous le jure ! A Versailles !

- A Versailles ! reprirent en cœur les filles de joie.

- Allons chercher le boulanger, la boulangère et le petit mitron ! scanda Solène, le poing levé. »

La fille de joie tourna la tête et aperçut son frère et Olympe. Son visage passa aussitôt de la colère au dégoût. S'approchant à pas rapides vers le couple, elle bouscula l'épaule de son cadet d'un coup de poing.

« Alors comme ça, tu as fini par l'épouser, ta royaliste ! L'esclave de l'Autrichienne a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus, on dirait ! Marié et bientôt papa... Mon pauvre Ronan, si notre père te voyait... Tu as vendu ton âme au diable ! »

Olympe était tellement choquée que plus aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de fixer Ronan, dont le visage s'était durci, en l'incitant du regard à prendre sa défense. Une sorte de duel visuel s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Le jeune homme repoussa Solène d'un bras et pressa son épouse contre lui.

« Comment oses-tu parler de la femme que j'aime ainsi ! C'est comme ça que nos parents t'ont éduquée ? Tu parles de Père, mais s'il te voyait agir de cette façon avec Olympe, il ne serait pas fier de toi, crois-moi ! Je te somme de présenter tes excuses à ma femme sur le champ !

- Tu me sommes ? ricana Solène. Ne me fais pas rire... Je n'ai pas à m'excuser ! Une amie de l'Autrichienne ne fera jamais partie de la famille, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Elle n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une adepte de Madame Déficit, elle finira par te trahir pour la rejoindre ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma jolie, on va aller te la chercher ta Reine... Avec sa tête au bout d'une pique ! »

La fille de joie fixa Olympe avec ses prunelles bleu océan. Ce regard perçant mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise, mais surtout, elle se sentait furieuse. Qu'on l'insulte passait encore, surtout que Ronan avait pris sa défense contre sa propre sœur, mais que l'on touche à Marie-Antoinette, elle ne le permettrait sûrement pas ! Tandis que Solène allait passer son chemin en flanquant un coup d'épaule dans l'omoplate gauche de sa belle-sœur - qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, petit héritage de sa blessure - Olympe se retourna et la dévisagea.

« Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas vendu mon corps pour vivre ! J'ai encore toute ma dignité, et ce bébé que je porte est ma plus belle contribution à cette famille dont je fais partie, et que je vais agrandir ! Je peux me vanter de connaître le père de mon enfant, moi, car je ne me suis pas laissé tripoter par n'importe qui ! »

Solène s'arrêta net et fit volteface. Fusillant sa belle-sœur du regard en guise de menace, elle se contenta de la dévisager avant de partir en haussant les épaules. Olympe avait visé juste, là où ça faisait mal... Touchée dans son orgueil et sa dignité, la fille de joie retrouva ses comparses pour marcher sur Versailles, pique en main. La jeune femme, de son côté, fondit en larmes dans les bras de Ronan, resté stupéfait par la repartie de son épouse.

« Mon amour, merci de m'avoir défendue, osa-t-elle timidement.

- Je ne permettrai jamais que quiconque te parle ainsi, fut-ce ma propre sœur. Tu es ma femme, la mère de mon bébé, et je t'aime, conclut-il en l'embrassant. »

Olympe était soulagée. Face à Solène, Ronan prenait quand même son parti et la soutenait. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Lorsque le gros de la foule s'éloigna pour une longue marche en direction de Versailles, le couple partit de l'autre côté et rentra dans le logis familial. L'incident était clos, mais la jeune femme restait ébranlée.


	6. Chapter 6

L'hiver était là, rude et froid. Le manteau blanc de la neige recouvrait les rues de Paris la nuit, pour mieux laisser place à une épaisse boue nauséabonde lorsque la capitale reprenait vie au petit matin. La situation s'était quelque peu calmée depuis que la famille royale s'était installée de force aux Tuileries, les tensions s'étaient apaisées. Ronan reprenait le cours de sa vie à l'imprimerie et fréquentait assidument le club des Cordeliers fondé, entre autres, par ses amis Danton et Desmoulins. Olympe le voyait à peine en journée. Enceinte de six mois, elle se trouvait énorme et redoutait toujours que son mari finisse par la trouver laide et la délaisse, et ce malgré les paroles rassurantes du jeune paysan. L'ancienne sous-gouvernante tournait en rond dans son domicile de la rue de Condé. Même Lucile, pourtant toujours d'une humeur joyeuse, ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Ce qui la taraudait, c'était la proximité de Marie-Antoinette. Depuis que Louis XVI et ses proches avaient été installés aux Tuileries, jamais la jeune femme n'avait été si proche de sa souveraine. Elle voulait la revoir, l'approcher, lui parler, lui montrer que, malgré ce qu'il se passait, elle était toujours là pour la soutenir. Olympe n'en parlait pas à Ronan. Elle le savait trop opposé à la monarchie pour pouvoir la comprendre d'une telle conversation ne pourrait découler qu'une dispute ou, pire, une rupture, et cela, la jeune femme ne le voulait pas. Alors, un jour que Ronan préférait la chaleur du _Café de Foy_ ou l'animation du Club des Cordeliers à la quiétude du domicile conjugal, Olympe se couvrit de sa plus jolie cape noire à capuche et entreprit le périple jusqu'aux Tuileries. Dans la rue, elle héla une voiture pour la conduire jusqu'au Palais-Royal. Marcher si longtemps à son stade de grossesse, c'était prendre un risque inutile, surtout par ce froid. À peine arrivée devant les grilles du château du Duc d'Orléans, elle rebroussa chemin puis rejoignit le Louvre, qu'elle longea jusqu'aux Tuileries. Au loin, Olympe apercevait une foule attroupée devant les grilles qui séparaient le Carrousel du Louvre du palais. Des gardes Suisses faisaient le guet, mais aucune agitation ne les inquiétait outre mesure, ils étaient là uniquement pour veiller au grain. Olympe s'approcha doucement, se frayant un chemin entre les Parisiens curieux, pour apostropher une femme qui se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux voir.

« Excusez-moi, madame, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bah, d'où sortez-vous, m'dame, vous n'êtes pas très renseignée ! C'est l'heure où l'Autrichienne fait sa promenade quotidienne avec ses enfants ! »

Olympe remercia la femme d'un sourire pour l'information, bien que cette expression de 'l'Autrichienne' l'énervait au plus haut point à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Lorsque les premiers curieux furent enfin rassasiés à la vue de cette Reine épiée mais toujours digne, Olympe put s'approcher à son tour. La souveraine était là, enfin, à peine à cent mètres de l'ancienne sous-gouvernante de ses enfants. Marie-Antoinette n'avait pas changé. La jeune femme la trouvait toujours aussi belle bien que fatiguée. Elle était fière et gardait la tête haute. Elle dédaignait proprement ces maudits Parisiens qui l'avaient sortie de son Trianon si cher à son cœur, et qui l'observaient comme un ours en cage, attraction populaire mais raillée et crainte à la fois. Elle marchait lentement, appuyée sur le bras de madame de Tourzel, la nouvelle gouvernante des Princes depuis les départs successifs d'Olympe et de Yolande de Polignac. Son doux regard bleu se posait sur ses seuls enfants survivants. Le regard fixé sur le sol, Madame Royale fut attirée par son petit frère qui, délaissant ses buissons défraîchis, faisait un signe de la main vers la foule. La Princesse allait le réprimander - on ne salue pas ainsi un peuple si dédaigneux et méchant ! - lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle connaissait et adorait : Olympe. Un sourire illumina le visage aux joues encore rondes, derniers signes de l'enfance, et à son tour, elle fit un signe de la main en direction de son ancienne sous-gouvernante. Puis, secouant doucement le bras de sa mère, elle indiqua la direction où se trouvait la jeune femme, soudain rouge pivoine à l'idée d'attirer l'attention.

« Maman, regardez là-bas, c'est mademoiselle du Puget ! »

Marie-Antoinette leva son regard azur vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un large sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines, sans doute. Saluer elle aussi la foule n'était pas digne d'une Reine, et elle craignait également que les Parisiens ne comprennent qu'une personne parmi eux semblait avoir des relations amicales avec la famille royale. Or, autant Louis XVI était encore respecté, autant Marie-Antoinette se savait profondément haïe par ce peuple qui, quinze ans plus tôt, l'avait pourtant accalmée. Olympe, elle, était heureuse. Elle venait de revoir sa Reine, ses petits mignons, et surtout, eux ne l'avaient pas oubliée, bien au contraire. Agrippant la grille à pleine main, elle rendit leurs sourires aux enfants et à Marie-Antoinette puis du bout de l'index leur fit un signe, un salut discret mais visible et compréhensible. Le passé de la jeune femme remontait dans son esprit, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Regrettait-elle d'avoir quitté le service de Marie-Antoinette ? Vu la situation dans laquelle était la famille royale, pas vraiment. Et on ne l'aurait probablement pas autorisée à s'installer avec eux aux Tuileries, elle aurait dû retourner chez son père ou choisir l'exil, comme la Duchesse de Polignac. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre avec Ronan et l'épouser. Pourtant, elle se reprochait d'avoir abandonné ceux qui faisaient, il y a peu, partie de son quotidien, une sorte d'autre famille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie-Antoinette retourna dans le palais, à peine plus chaud que l'extérieur mais où, au moins, elle n'était pas épiée. Un dernier signe de main du petit Dauphin fit sourire Olympe, puis plus rien. Ils étaient rentrés, l'attraction était terminée, les Parisiens retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations. La jeune femme resta plantée contre la grille un bon moment, bercée par ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un Suisse l'aborde.

« Madame, vous ne devriez pas rester là. Rentrez chez vous. »

Olympe s'exécuta. Un dernier regard vers les Tuileries où elle se promit de retourner, puis elle marcha lentement vers le Louvre. La neige commençait à tomber, elle avait froid, et un chocolat chaud - denrée devenue quasiment rare et hors de prix ! - lui ferait un bien fou.

**...**

Olympe regardait le fond de sa tasse vide. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner, et il commençait à se faire tard. Voilà deux heures qu'elle était partie de chez elle, si Ronan rentrait avant qu'elle ne revienne, il allait s'inquiéter et la rechercher, puis lui poser mille et une questions. La jeune femme quitta sa petite table, passa devant le banc où dormait Ronan lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - qu'elle observa en souriant, la main posée sur son ventre - puis s'éloigna pour trouver une voiture qui la ramènerait à son domicile. Trop pressée de rentrer, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, et ignorait alors que quelqu'un la suivait. Olympe s'apprêtait à héler un cabriolet lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un sursaut, les membres qui se mirent à trembler, le cœur qui commença s'emballer, elle se retourna et vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, cachée sous une ample cape de fourrure noire, dressée devant elle. Cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue, assurément, elle l'avait déjà vue... Mais où ? Soudain, cela lui revint : madame de Tourzel ! Olympe ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois à Versailles, et l'avait aperçue de loin un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt.

« Mademoiselle du Puget ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Vous êtes difficile à trouver et à suivre ! Voilà une heure que je vous cherche !

- J'étais au _Café de Foy_, je buvais...

- Qu'importe ! La Reine m'envoie. Elle vous a vue au loin, aux grilles des Tuileries, elle aimerait vous revoir, ses enfants aussi. Vous leur manquez !

- Je ne peux pas, je dois partir, on m'attend. Et je...

- Pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible. La Reine est fatiguée, elle se repose, et le Dauphin a sa leçon de géographie. Mais demain... Vous pourrez ?

- Demain ? Oui, je crois... Je serai là.

- Parfait ! Rendez-vous devant le Pavillon de Flore à quatorze heures. Soyez discrète, je vous y attendrai. »

N'attendant pas la réponse d'Olympe, madame de Tourzel tourna les talons et s'en alla. La jeune femme restait perplexe. Revoir la Reine, lui parler, l'approcher... Elle en rêvait ! Mais cela la terrifiait. Si Ronan l'apprenait ? En un sens, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis elle n'appartenait pas à son mari : elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle ne lui dirait rien pour éviter un conflit, voilà tout... Alors, décidée à parler à sa Reine au moins une dernière fois, elle rentra rue de Condé pour mieux revenir aux Tuileries le lendemain.

**...**

De bon matin, la jeune femme referma la porte sur Ronan qui partait à l'imprimerie. Elle attendit une bonne demi-heure pour être sûre qu'il soit loin de leur domicile et qu'elle ne risquerait pas de le croiser puis elle partit à son tour vers les Tuileries, faisant le même trajet que la veille, sauf qu'au lieu de s'arrêter aux grilles, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au pont du Carrousel. Là, elle tourna à gauche et se planta devant une petite porte du Pavillon de Flore. La jeune femme recouvrit sa tête avec sa capuche. Seules ses longues boucles dépassaient de l'énorme forme noire qu'elle était. Une voix douce l'appela.

« Mademoiselle du Puget ! »

Olympe se retourna, reconnut madame de Tourzel et entra sans être vue.

« Mademoiselle, nous avons deux heures devant nous jusqu'à ce que la Reine fasse sa promenade habituelle. Pressons-nous. »

Le Pavillon de Flore, séparé des Tuileries par une galerie, n'était en fait qu'à une centaine de mètres du Palais. Olympe pressa le pas, suivant celle qui remplaçait Yolande de Polignac auprès des enfants de la Reine. La galerie lui sembla d'une longueur surprenante, tant l'envie de revoir Marie-Antoinette était grande. Au moment où enfin elle s'apprêtait à revoir sa souveraine, une bouffée de joie l'envahit. Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle, la faisant pénétrer dans un petit salon aux tentures vertes mais bien triste. Habituée au faste de Versailles, à la magnificence de la Galerie des Glaces ou au charme de Trianon, Olympe était déçue, presque déprimée.

« La Reine va bientôt arriver avec ses enfants. Ne bougez pas, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, insista la gouvernante en désignant un siège. »

Olympe obtempéra et patienta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie-Antoinette arriva avec le Dauphin et Madame Royale. La jeune femme se leva et se plongea dans une large révérence avant d'être bousculée par Louis-Charles qui s'était précipité sur elle.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ? »

Olympe n'osait pas plaquer deux gros baisers sonores sur les joues roses de l'enfant, pourtant elle en mourait d'envie. Il était si mignon avec ses boucles blondes, si joyeux malgré les évènements ! Le 'Chou d'Amour' de Marie-Antoinette était un enfant attachant, toujours prêt à aider ceux qu'il aimait et à jouer. Vieille habitude versaillaise, Olympe attendit l'accord de la Reine pour se relever.

« Olympe, ce n'est plus Versailles, ici, relève-toi, sourit tristement la Reine.

- Majesté, je suis... »

Une vague de larmes emplit ses beaux yeux marron. Elle rêvait de courir vers la souveraine, de la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas correct. Marie-Antoinette résolut son dilemme, s'approcha vivement et l'enlaça. Jamais elle n'était aussi familière, cela ne lui correspondait pas, mais là, la situation était différente. Elle aussi sentait qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais Olympe, et il fallait profiter de cet éphémère et unique instant...

« Olympe, tu attends un enfant ? Ainsi, je ne t'ai pas libérée de ton emploi pour rien, tu as retrouvé l'homme que tu aimes, je suis heureuse pour toi ! »

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, essuya ses larmes et sourit à la Reine, qui l'invita à se rasseoir en face d'elle.

« Que deviens-tu ? Racontes moi...

- Majesté, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Et, surtout, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. Vous avez été tellement généreuse... Grâce à vous, j'ai pu retrouver l'homme que j'aime et je lui ai appris que j'attendais un bébé. Il était fou de joie ! Nous nous sommes mariés au mois d'août. Désormais, je suis madame Mazurier. Et nous nous sommes installés tous les deux, rue de Condé. Si je ne craignais pas pour votre vie, Majesté, je serais pleinement heureuse.

- Ma chère Olympe, tu me vois ravie de ton bonheur. Je suis très fière de voir le parcours que tu as effectué depuis que tu es entrée au service de mes enfants. Tu es une personne bonne et généreuse, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Et si, grâce à moi, tu as pu trouver cette sérénité, alors je suis comblée, ajouta Marie-Antoinette en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Quand naîtra ton enfant ?

- En mars, Majesté. Je n'ose qu'à peine vous demander d'en être la marraine... Mais je redoute que mon époux le refuse, et vous-même avez bien autre chose à penser que tout ceci.

- Ce serait avec un immense plaisir, Olympe, que j'en serai la marraine, si toutefois ton mari l'accepte. J'ignore seulement si je pourrai être présente le jour de son baptême, si baptême il y a ! Avec cette nouvelle mode des prêtres constitutionnels, je redoute que même ce saint sacrement n'ait plus aucune valeur et devienne interdit... »

La souveraine observa la jeune femme, puis caressa la joue de son fils qui ronronnait, la tête posée au creux de son cou. Soupirant, elle reprit sa réponse, l'air inquiet.

« J'ai peur, Olympe. J'ai peur de l'avenir, de ce que sera demain. J'ai peur de mourir... Tes paroles me réconfortent, je suis soulagée de voir que, malgré tout, tu ne nous as pas oubliés. Je t'en sais gré et j'ai une totale confiance en ton amitié et ton soutien. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent ainsi à parler pendant une heure. Olympe craignait Marie-Antoinette lorsqu'elle était à Versailles, aujourd'hui elle la comprenait et était prête à tout pour lui venir en aide. Elle devait son bonheur à la Reine, elle n'aurait jamais fini de lui rendre le centième de ce que la souveraine avait fait pour elle... Lorsque vint le moment de partir, la jeune femme se leva et enlaça Marie-Antoinette. Si Ronan acceptait qu'elle soit la marraine de leur enfant, elle la reverrait peut-être en cette occasion, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Alors, dans le doute, elle profita de cette ultime accolade avec la Reine et quitta les Tuileries. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle redoutait de ne plus voir Marie-Antoinette et en était profondément attristée. Au mieux, elle l'apercevrait de loin, marchant dans les jardins des Tuileries avec son fils et sa fille. Errant dans les rues jusqu'au Palais-Royal où elle monta dans une berline pour rentrer chez elle, Olympe ne se rendit pas compte que, de loin, Robespierre, un autre ami de Ronan, l'observait de ses petits yeux noirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Olympe dressait la table pour le dîner. Un chandelier, deux assiettes, un peu de vin et une bonne odeur de potage, tout était prêt pour le retour de Ronan. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans l'appartement, la jeune femme marcha vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son époux. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il jeta sa veste sur un siège avant de s'asseoir devant la table. Olympe, interloquée, le fixait sans comprendre une telle attitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le paysan restait muet. De ses yeux verts, il fusillait son épouse, le visage dur, les traits tirés.

« Solène avait raison. On ne change pas ce que l'on est au fond de soi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

- De l'Autrichienne ! Je sais que tu l'as vue aujourd'hui, ne me mens pas ! »

Olympe était comme assommée. Comment Ronan l'avait-il su ? Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elle entendait vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait.

« Je ne comptais pas le nier ! Mais toi, comment le sais-tu ? Tu me fais suivre, maintenant ?

- Tu me trahis ! J'aurais dû écouter ma sœur ! Elle savait que tu finirais par retourner à ton ancienne vie ! Ça te manque, les dorures, hein ? Les belles robes, la nourriture délicate, les serviteurs... Oui, ici, c'est toi qui fais à manger ! Et les courses ! Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir, pourtant, quand tu m'as épousé ! Je ne suis qu'un paysan, je n'allais pas t'offrir un palais ! »

La jeune femme était excédée par une attitude aussi puérile, par des accusations aussi monstrueuses. Jetant sur la table le torchon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle s'assit en face de Ronan et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ca y est ? Tu as fini de dire des âneries ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire de telles choses ! C'est ignoble ! Te trahir ? Moi ? Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et je n'ai plus voulu d'autre chose qu'être avec toi ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie trois fois, j'ai même failli mourir pour toi ! Je porte ton enfant ! Et tu oses m'accabler ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal, au juste ? Tu peux me le dire, puisque tu sembles avoir réponse à tout ? Je te rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que si nous sommes aujourd'hui mariés et heureux, c'est parce que la Reine m'a libérée de mon emploi ! Elle m'a permis de vivre ma vie avec toi et d'être heureuse ! Tu l'oublies un peu trop aisément ! Je savais très bien ce que serait ma vie à tes côtés, je n'ai jamais hésité une seule seconde ! Et si je devais une nouvelle fois prêter serment de fidélité et d'amour devant le prêtre, je le referai ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et boire un peu de vin, tant sa gorge était sèche à force de crier sur Ronan.

« Tu ne...

- Laisse-moi finir ! On ne change pas ce que l'on est vraiment ? En effet. J'ai été au service des Princes, j'étais une proche de la Reine, elle m'a accordé sa confiance et son amitié. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tout oublier pour toi ? Non, Ronan... Je ne trahis pas ceux qui m'ont aimée et soutenue. Je ne changerai pas pour toi... A toi de savoir si tu me veux telle que je suis, ou si tu préfères ignorer ma nature profonde et risquer de me perdre... Tout ce temps que tu perds au Club des Cordeliers avec tes amis au lieu d'être à moi, avec moi, tu le vois ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi... Tu veux mener une guerre contre le pouvoir, j'ignore si c'est pour me rendre fière de toi ou par pure utopie, mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

La jeune femme était furieuse. Elle regardait Ronan qui, lui, baissait les yeux vers son bol de soupe. Son visage était toujours marqué par la colère, mais les paroles et le bon sens de son épouse semblaient le toucher en plein cœur. Excédée, Olympe se leva en repoussant son assiette.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ronan, mais je ne veux pas me perdre non plus. J'admire la Reine et je n'hésiterai pas à retourner la voir, que ça te plaise ou non. Libre à toi de choisir entre ta haine et mon amour. Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, je vais me coucher... »

L'ancienne sous-gouvernante s'éloigna de la table et partit dans sa chambre. Retirant sa robe, elle enfila une longue chemise de nuit puis s'installa dans son lit et éteignit la bougie. Seule, dans le noir, elle se mit à pleurer. Ronan la décevait énormément. Elle était passée d'un bonheur sans nom l'après-midi à cette affreuse sensation de mal être et de doute le soir. Cette dispute lui rappelait celle qui les avait opposés et séparés, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'église Notre-Dame, à Versailles. Leurs discours avaient été à peu près les mêmes. Emporté par son enthousiasme, il lui vantait les dernières actions des députés du Tiers-Etat, en oubliant totalement de l'écouter et de la comprendre...

« Ma princesse... Ma princesse, je t'enlèverai pour toujours ! Loin de ceux qui nous ont humiliés ! Plus de maîtres, plus d'esclaves ! Là-bas, nous irons vivre ensemble, sur les terres de mon père... Je tiendrai ma promesse ! M'accompagneras-tu ?

- Non !

- Me suivras-tu...

- Mais que vois-tu en moi ? Une revanche sur le monde que tu combats ? Ne suis-je qu'un instrument de cette revanche ? Moi, je ne voulais que toi... Regarde-moi ! Je suis pauvre, comme toi. Mais je suis fille de Versailles ! Je suis fille d'un soldat du Roi ! Et ma vie est toute dévouée à la Reine... Je n'abandonnerai pas ceux qui me sont fidèles... Je suis des leurs !

- Olympe...

- Non, Ronan, je ne te suivrai pas... »

Il la voyait comme une ennemie alors qu'au fond, malgré son appartenance à la petite noblesse parisienne, elle était aussi issue d'une famille pauvre. Leur réconciliation et leur mariage n'étaient-ils qu'une pauvre façade dorée qu'il suffisait de gratter pour en voir toute la misère ? Est-ce que cette si belle construction qu'était leur vie à deux n'allait pas finir par s'effondrer comme un vieil immeuble vétuste ? Lorsque le gros de l'orage fut passé, Olympe finit par se calmer. Elle essuya ses larmes et attendit que le sommeil vienne, ce qui n'arrivait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, Ronan entra silencieusement dans la chambre, comme pour éviter de réveiller son épouse. Prêt à dormir, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et fixa le plafond. Olympe ne dormait toujours pas et, tournant le dos à son mari, gardait les yeux bien ouverts vers le mur d'en face. Après une longue hésitation, le jeune paysan se tourna vers sa femme, se colla contre elle et passa son bras le long de sa taille, puis murmura à son oreille.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas... Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi... Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, rectifia-t-il en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme. »

Olympe sentit de nouvelles larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle n'était plus fâchée contre Ronan : elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Il avait fini par reconnaître ses torts et s'était excusé, lui qui détestait le faire ! Se retournant vers lui, elle plaqua son front contre celui de son époux, le fixa droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

« Je te pardonne, Ronan. Et je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Mais ne me redis jamais ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, car tu m'as fait énormément de mal, et là, ce serait terminé...

- Je te le promets... »

Après une légère hésitation, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa. Toute colère avait disparu, ne restait que leur amour.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie-Antoinette esquissa un dernier sourire à l'attention d'Olympe, puis elle rentra dans les Tuileries avec ses enfants. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec la Reine et sa dispute avec Ronan, la jeune femme n'était pas retournée dans le château, le risque était trop grand. En revanche, elle venait régulièrement s'agripper aux grilles des Tuileries afin de voir sa souveraine se promener en compagnie des Princes. Chaque échange de regards était source d'émotions et de joie, aussi bien pour la Reine que pour Olympe, qui pouvait ainsi sortir du cocon clos de son appartement et s'aérer. Depuis son altercation avec Ronan, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante avait vu une amélioration dans l'attitude de son époux. Il était plus proche d'elle, moins absent, il avait même admis qu'elle aille régulièrement voir Marie-Antoinette lors de ses sorties. Mais, dans le fond, il gardait cette même haine du pouvoir en place et n'acceptait les escapades de son épouse que pour éviter les conflits, et surtout éviter de la perdre. D'ailleurs, Olympe lui avait maintes fois parlé de son projet de faire de la Reine la future marraine de leur enfant. Ronan avait dévisagé sa femme avec des yeux incrédules, se demandant si sa demande était sérieuse, ou si elle se moquait de lui. Au vu de sa lourde insistance, in compris rapidement que la jeune femme tenait ce projet très à cœur et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Toujours pour ne pas se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute, le paysan préférait se taire et éluder le sujet. Ainsi, même si la situation conjugale du couple s'était améliorée et avait presque retrouvé sa sérénité habituelle, Olympe se sentait assez oppressée dans son logis où Ronan espérait la garder pour lui. Depuis les premiers mois d'hiver, elle entretenait sa santé et son corps en sortant tous les jours. La rue du Temple, chez son père, les boutiques du Palais-Royal et les Tuileries étaient ses destinations favorites. On en était donc là quand, en ce début de mois de mars ensoleillé et doux, Olympe quittait les grilles du château après avoir une nouvelle fois aperçu sa souveraine. La journée était belle, le soleil à son zénith. Enceinte de presque neuf mois, la jeune femme devait manger pour deux et avait une faim de loup. Décidée à savourer une pâtisserie et du chocolat chaud, elle se dirigea, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le Palais-Royal, au _Café de Foy_, devant lequel elle avait rencontré Ronan. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, une voix grave l'interpela.

« Tiens, voilà la créature de l'Autrichienne ! Tu vas encore dépenser l'argent de mon frère comme ta maîtresse dépensait à tort et à travers l'argent du peuple ! »

Olympe se retourna et dévisagea sa belle-sœur sans rien répondre. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces insultes répétées. Solène la haïssait, elle en était tout à fait consciente, et le lui montrait parfaitement. Mais, à son stade de grossesse, elle préférait éviter tout conflit qui pourrait tourner mal. De toute façon, il n'était pas dans sa nature de se battre, encore moins avec une fille de joie. La jeune femme estimait que l'ignorance était la pire des sentences, il valait mieux laisser couler. En outre, elle savait qu'elle avait le soutien de Ronan. Haussant les épaules, elle rentra dans le café où elle s'installa pour déguster son en-cas. Tandis qu'elle était en train de boire une gorgée de chocolat, Olympe tourna les yeux vers la rue et aperçut Solène et deux de ses compagnes occupées à la fixer en riant. Gênée, la jeune femme bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant ? Son emploi faisait partie de son passé, depuis le 13 juillet elle avait parcouru un long chemin et largement prouvé son amour sincère pour Ronan. Que fallait-il de plus à sa belle-sœur ? Habituée aux mauvaises langues de la Cour, Olympe opta pour le défi. Elle regardait Solène, les yeux dans les yeux, et attendait. Elle ne baisserait pas ses prunelles la première. Face à une telle réaction, la fille de joie passa son pouce sur sa gorge, en signe de menace. La jeune femme se sentit glacée ! C'était la première fois que la sœur de Ronan en arrivait à une telle extrémité... La situation s'arrangea lorsque les prostituées quittèrent les arcades : le travail les appelait. La future maman en fut soulagée et put ainsi finir de manger tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle sortit du café, elle fit le tour du Palais-Royal afin de voir si Charlotte était là, pour lui dire bonjour. Ne trouvant pas la gamine, qui devait errer du côté de Saint-Roch, Olympe repartit pour trouver une voiture lorsque, au loin, elle entendit la voix de Solène.

« Ça y est ! Alors, tu as dépensé combien ? Une semaine de salaire ? Deux ? Tout ça pour vous engraisser, toi et ton bâtard ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, prête à riposter quand elle vit un fiacre se rapprocher à vitesse dangereuse du trottoir où elles se trouvaient.

« Solène, derrière-toi, attention !

- C'est ça, ma jolie, à d'autres ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir !

- Bon sang, éloigne-toi ! »

Plus réactive que sa belle-sœur, Olympe se précipita sur la fille de joie et l'attira à elle par la manche juste à temps avant de le véhicule de la heurte violemment. Un témoin de la scène vint à la rescousse de la jeune femme, gênée par le poids de son ventre et qui semblait s'être pris un coup en aidant Solène.

« Chauffard ! Sauvage ! hurla le vieil homme à l'attention du cocher qui n'en eut cure. Ça va, madame ? Vous allez bien ? Et votre bébé ?

- Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous... grimaça Olympe en se tenant douloureusement le ventre. Et toi, Solène ? »

La fille de joie dévisagea sa belle-sœur, devenue également sa sauveteuse. Son regard s'était adouci, mais elle semblait blessée dans son orgueil. Devoir la vie à une femme qu'elle ne supportait pas et qui, d'une certaine façon, lui volait son petit frère, c'était difficile à encaisser pour cette jeune paysanne qui s'était constitué une carapace face à ses malheurs. Arrachant son bras de la main d'Olympe, elle se contenta de soupirer et de partir en courant, masquant ainsi ses larmes.

« Ben dites donc, elle n'est pas aimable, celle-là ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous la connaissez, quand même ?

- C'est ma belle-sœur...

- Quoi ? Votre belle-sœur, cette prostituée ? Vous valez bien plus qu'elle !

- Elle a bon fond, elle est seulement malheureuse...

- Vous êtes bien généreuse, madame ! »

Olympe ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de remercier le vieillard et de monter dans un fiacre pour rentrer chez elle, où elle raconta son aventure à Ronan. Ce dernier était partagé entre sa fierté face à la bravoure de sa femme, bien que son geste ait été inconscient et sa stupéfaction quant à la réaction de sa sœur. Mais le plus important était que la jeune femme avait marqué des points face à Solène, et surtout qu'elle se repose. Elle avait bel et bien pris un mauvais coup en aidant la fille de joie, et un hématome s'était formé sur son ventre.


	9. Chapter 9

Assise bien confortablement dans un fauteuil, Olympe était cernée par des coussins et divers oreillers prêtés par Lucile et ses parents. Son ventre était affreusement lourd, au point que la jeune Duplessis soupçonnait des jumeaux. La future maman, elle, s'en moquait. Un bébé de son Ronan était le plus beau des cadeaux, quel que soit le sexe de l'enfant. Assistée de son amie, qui ne la quittait plus, l'ancienne sous-gouvernante passait ses journées à broder pour s'occuper. Il lui était interdit de sortir, elle devait rester au chaud et au calme jusqu'à la naissance.

« Lucile, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid, d'un coup ? demanda Olympe, blanche comme un linge.

- Non, au contraire ! Par contre, toi, tu es très pâle et tu trembles, ma chérie !

- Je ne me sens pas très bien... »

Olympe tenta de se redresser sur son siège, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Lucile se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa aux épaules pour l'aider à se lever.

« Viens, tu vas aller t'allonger. Je vais aller chercher ma mère, elle doit prévenir le médecin, et Ronan ! A mon avis, ton bébé va bientôt arriver !

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer... Rassure-toi...

- Pas de non qui tienne ! Je te connais, tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule ! Et surtout, je crois que tu as peur de l'accouchement... »

Lucile ne laissa pas à Olympe le temps de répondre, que déjà elle l'entraînait dans sa chambre. Une fois allongée dans son lit, la parturiente poussa un énorme cri de douleur. En sueur, elle tremblait comme une feuille en pleurant, appelant son amie.

« Olympe, n'aies pas peur. Je préviens ma mère et j'arrive ! »

La jeune Duplessis fila à la vitesse de l'éclair et revint à peine dix minutes plus tard. La future maman était terrorisée, elle réclamait Ronan et son père, tout en se plaignant de douleurs à l'abdomen. Son corps se recouvrait d'œdèmes, Lucile commençait elle aussi à paniquer. Serrant la tête d'Olympe dans le creux de son bras, elle la berçait en murmurant dans son oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Ma mère va arriver avec le médecin et mon père est parti chercher Ronan à l'imprimerie. Tout va bien se passer... »

Deux heures plus tard, Olympe souffrait le martyr. Ronan lui tenait la main, André tournait en rond dans la chambre. Le médecin semblait sceptique. De temps en temps, la jeune femme était secouée par des vomissements, ses douleurs aux ventres s'accentuaient. Le travail avait déjà commencé, la naissance s'annonçait longue et difficile. Lucile passait des torchons frais sur le front de la parturiente tandis que l'homme de sciences surveillait l'avancée du bébé. Après quatre heures de souffrance, un cri strident résonna dans toute la pièce.

« C'est une petite fille ! Elle est belle et bien portante ! scanda le médecin en levant l'enfant à bout de bras, tel un trophée. »

Olympe était exténuée, mais ses douleurs commençaient à s'apaiser. Calée sur d'épais coussins, elle accueillit avec délices sa petite princesse dans le creux de ses bras, tandis que Ronan, les larmes aux yeux, les rejoignait pour embrasser sa femme et sa fille.

« Merci, mon amour, pour ce merveilleux cadeau... Elle est magnifique... »

La petite dormait paisiblement, ne se rendant absolument pas compte des souffrances qu'elle avait causées à sa mère. Tandis que Lucile déposait le bébé dans son berceau, le médecin sortait de la chambre en félicitant l'heureux grand-père. Ronan embrassa une nouvelle fois Olympe, puis se leva.

« Je te laisse dormir, mon amour. Repose-toi. Nous allons servir à boire et à manger au médecin, il l'a bien mérité. »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire à son époux et ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à un profond sommeil. Mais le répit ne fut que de courte durée... A peine trente minutes plus tard, elle se mit à hurler. Se tenant le ventre, elle se pliait en deux tant la douleur était forte et vomissait régulièrement. Lucile accourut la première. Les traits d'Olympe était tirés, son visage figé.

« Docteur ! Venez vite ! »

Aussitôt, l'homme de science arriva, délaissant son assiette. Ronan et André le suivirent de peu. Le médecin s'assit à côté d'Olympe, l'observa et prit son pouls. Se retournant vers le père de la jeune femme, il fit un mouvement de tête qui pouvait passer pour un non. Le Lieutenant du Puget se revit alors vingt ans en arrière lorsque, tenant sa petite fille dans les bras, on lui annonça que sa douce épouse avait succombé, suite à la naissance. Le malheur semblait s'acharner sur les femmes de la famille... Olympe tremblait, secouée de convulsions. Lorsque celles-ci cessèrent, elle se redressa subitement dans son lit.

« La Reine ! Elle m'attend ! Les Princes... Je dois aller voir les Princes. Le Dauphin... Je ne lui ai pas donné sa leçon... Laissez-moi me lever ! »

Lucile retenait Olympe pour qu'elle reste allongée tandis que Ronan, le visage baigné de larmes, épongeait le front de son épouse.

« Je ne vois plus rien ! Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous entends plus ! »

André pleurait en silence. Impuissant face à l'agonie de sa fille, il n'avait d'autre choix que la regarder mourir, et cette situation lui était pire qu'insupportable. Au moins, il n'avait pas vu sa femme dans ses derniers instants, car il lui avait été interdit d'entrer dans la chambre... Secouée par une nouvelle vague de convulsions, Olympe eut une dernière nausée avant de ne plus bouger. C'était fini. Lucile, en larmes, referma les yeux de la morte. Ronan, lui, restait hébété. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que sa femme venait de le quitter pour toujours. Secouant son corps inanimé, il se laissa aller à ses pleurs.

« Olympe ! Non ! Olympe, répond-moi ! Ne me laisse pas, mon amour... Je t'en prie ! »

André attrapa son gendre par les épaules et le força à sortir de la pièce tandis que Lucile consolait le bébé qui s'était mis à pleurer. Quand la pièce se fut vidée, Anne Duplessis entra, réinstalla la morte en la recouvrant d'un drap, souffla sur la bougie et referma la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

« Madame ! Madame, écoutez-moi !

- Tu lui donnes du Madame, toi ? Et pourquoi pas 'Majesté', pendant que tu y es ! Tout ce qu'elle mérite, c'est 'l'Autrichienne' ! »

Ronan dévisagea la femme qui venait de lui parler. Son regard noir lui fit comprendre que, s'il avait décidé d'interpeler Marie-Antoinette en l'appelant ainsi, il le ferait, et qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. L'importune sembla comprendre le message et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme, lui, continuait d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de la Reine. Agrippé aux grilles des Tuileries comme l'avait maintes fois fait Olympe, il s'époumonait pour que la souveraine daigne tourner la tête vers lui. Mais la distance qui les séparait était trop importante, et, même si elle semblait l'avoir repéré, elle l'ignorait proprement.

« Madame ! Majesté ! Madame ! Je veux vous parler d'Olympe ! Olympe du Puget ! Mais écoutez-moi, bon sang !

- Dis donc, toi ! Tu baisses d'un ton ou tu fiches le camp, c'est compris !

- Oh ça va, lâchez-moi ! »

Ronan perdait patience. Arrachant son bras de la main du Suisse qui le tenait, il s'éloigna, furieux. Grommelant entre ses dents que la Reine n'était qu'une femme hautaine et égoïste, il se précipita Cour du Commerce où il retrouva Danton, le Chef du Club des Cordeliers, qu'il fréquentait assidument - surtout depuis la mort d'Olympe - et passablement l'un de ses compères.

« Danton, mon ami !

- Ronan ! Ravi de te voir ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux...

- L'air, seulement... soupira le jeune homme, demeuré inconsolable depuis son veuvage. »

Sur l'invitation du maître des lieux, le paysan s'installa à une table et but le verre d'eau de vie que Gabrielle, l'épouse de Danton, lui apporta.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Certainement pas t'épancher sur mon épaule... Tu as ton beau-père, pour ça. Et Lucile.

- Je veux que tu me rendes un service.

- Si c'est dans mes cordes, avec plaisir !

- Si je t'écris une lettre, tu pourrais la faire parvenir aux Tuileries ?

- Ça dépend, elle est pour qui ?

- L'Autrichienne...

- Quoi ? Tu veux écrire à Marie-Antoinette ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Les cahiers de doléances, c'était l'année dernière !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je dois lui écrire à propos d'Olympe. Elle doit savoir... Olympe l'aurait voulu... »

Danton haussa les épaules, mais accepta d'aider son jeune ami qui s'empressa de prendre plume et papiers.

**...**

Assise à son petit bureau, Marie-Antoinette froissa un papier et fondit en larmes. Au moment où elle allait jeter la lettre au feu, elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

« Madame, il va être l'heure de la leçon de Monseigneur le Dauphin. Venez... »

La Reine observa son époux qui, voyant l'état de profonde tristesse qui l'occupait, hâta le pas pour traverser la pièce et la rejoindre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Madame ? »

Pour toute réponse, la souveraine confia la boulette de papier à Louis XVI qui la défroissa et la lut, visiblement perturbé.

_« Madame,_

_Je vous informe du décès de mon épouse, Olympe Mazurier, née du Puget, le 14 mars dernier, en donnant le jour à une petite fille... Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que vous soyez la marraine de notre enfant. Au nom de sa mémoire, Madame, je vous prie, je vous supplie d'accepter cette demande..._

_Ronan Mazurier. »_

Louis XVI laissa échapper quelques larmes. Il se souvenait bien de cette jeune personne fort aimable et serviable qui avait fait le bonheur de ses enfants durant quatre ans. Il savait également combien son épouse l'estimait et comprenait aisément le chagrin de Marie-Antoinette. Se levant de son siège, la Reine se pressa dans les bras de son mari et se mit à pleurer.

**...**

Trois jours plus tard, Ronan recevait une réponse à sa missive. La souveraine acceptait d'être la marraine de la petite et elle avait fait porter une belle bourse bien remplie, pour les soins et les dépenses de l'enfant. La lettre qui accompagnait l'argent était bouleversante au point que le jeune paysan, quoi que maudissant Marie-Antoinette de toutes ses forces, en fut ému. Il avait écrit à la Reine sans grand espoir de réponse et dut soumettre le courrier à Danton pour qu'il le corrige, tant son phrasé trahissait la haine qui l'animait. Il lui avait énormément coûté de 'prier' et de 'supplier' cette femme qu'il abhorrait, mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle : il pouvait se rassurer sur l'avenir de sa fille et, de là-haut, Olympe devait être heureuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Mars 1810. Une jeune femme aux yeux marron et aux cheveux châtains errait dans les allées d'un cimetière parisien, suivie de sa cousine, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus perçants. Les deux demoiselles semblaient chercher une tombe sans parvenir à la retrouver.

« Olympe ! Tu es sûre que c'est dans cette allée ?

- Mais oui, Caroline ! Je suis venue plusieurs fois avec Papa et mon grand-père, quand j'étais petite.

- C'était il y a longtemps !

- Entre temps, j'y suis retournée avec Tantine !

- Si tu le dis...

- Ah, ça y est ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers une modeste tombe cachée par des feuilles mortes qu'elle repoussa pour laisser apparaître le nom gravé dans la pierre.

« Olympe Mazurier, née du Puget, 1770-1790...

- Vingt ans, c'est bien jeune pour mourir...

- C'est pile l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui, cousine. Quand je pense que, d'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui ai tué ma mère...

- Cesse de te dire ça ! Tu vas te rendre malheureuse pour rien... Ce n'est nullement de ta faute. Le médecin de Maman a dit que c'était une crise d'écl... D'écl... Oh, ce nom, il est impossible à retenir !

- D'éclampsie ?

- Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Autrement dit, tu n'y es pour rien...

- Peut-être... Il n'empêche que je m'en veux quand même. Tu vois, c'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, pourtant je me suis toujours sentie proche d'elle...

- Tonton Ronan ne cessait de t'en parler, forcément...

- Et mon grand-père, aussi. Tous les ans, pour mon anniversaire, je venais avec Papa déposer une fleur sur sa tombe. Et quand Papa est mort... j'y suis retournée avec grand-père et Tantine. »

La demoiselle essuya une larme en mettant une rose sur la pierre. Se relevant, elle déposa un baiser sur le plat de sa main et toucha la tombe, comme pour embrasser sa mère.

« C'est quand même triste que Papa ne soit pas enterré ici... Et comme il a été exécuté avec Tonton Camille et Tonton Georges, on ne saura jamais où ils ont mis son corps. J'aimerais tellement le retrouver... Mais, tu vois, Caroline, la seule chose que je trouve positive, dans tout ceci, c'est que depuis la mort de Papa, je sais qu'il a retrouvé Maman. Et que, là-haut, ils sont enfin ensemble et heureux... »

Avant de partir, elle fit le même geste sur les sépultures d'André et Marie du Puget, ses grands-parents, puis repartit vers la sortie, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec sa cousine.

« Petite Olympe ! Caroline ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Pardon, Tantine ! lança la jeune fille en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Solène. Mais ne m'appelle plus Petit Olympe, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Olympe tout court, ou Olympe-Antoinette, je préfère !

- Olympe tout court, alors ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de ta marraine...

- Et le respect des morts, alors !

- Tête de mule ! Bon, parlons d'autre chose... Allez, rentrons. Je t'ai préparé ton gâteau préféré pour ton anniversaire, Olympe. Et Caroline a une surprise pour toi ! »

Le petit groupe s'éloigna du cimetière. La jeune fille se tenait collée contre sa tante en souriant, tandis que sa cousine ouvrait la marche.


End file.
